Rien ne meurt jamais
by Virtuel
Summary: Il ne faut jamais enterrer son passé, car à tout moment il peut refaire surface. Pour vous reconstruire ou pour vous nuire. Pour Mathieu, ce sera la deuxième option. (SLG/Salut les Geeks)
1. Réveil

_Hey tout le monde!_

 _Et bien voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic (qui porte sur SLG)._

 _En ce qui concerne la régularité des posts, elle est très aléatoire. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses ;)_

 _Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! ^^_

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartient à Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Réveil

* * *

« Laisse-moi ça !

-Viens le chercher gamin, je t'en empêche pas...

-Mais... Mathieeeeeeeeu !

Une autre journée venait de commencer dans la maison des Sommet. Tout dans cette famille pouvait être sujet de polémique à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, bien qu'on prêtait plus d'attention à un bâton de rhubarbe dont le débat sur sa mystérieuse disparition avait pris un peu trop d'ampleur quand il était 7h du matin. Les...choses qui recouvraient la table de la cuisine à cette heure-ci pouvaient varier d'un jour à l'autre parfois, c'était une prostituée à moitié dénudée avec une bouteille de rouge au bout du bras, où simplement une série de feuilles de cannabis séchant à plat sur la surface du meuble, éclairée par la chaleur du four micro-ondes (quelques fois, on pouvait avoir les deux en même temps).

Aussi, le fait de voir un homme vêtu simplement d'un caleçon noir d'où semblait dépasser quelque chose de rectangulaire appartenant visiblement à l'autre individu larmoyant qui se tenait face à lui, laissa impassible Mathieu, qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il soupira. Certes, il ne s'était jamais ennuyé une seule minute depuis qu'il avait « libéré » ses personnalités en commençant SLG. Elles étaient sa seule famille, et elles lui permettaient de vivre de ce qu'il aimait. Mais c'était blasant parfois, de voir ce genre de scène, et le spectacle que lui offraient à cet instant les deux personnages faisait naître en lui une très puissante lassitude qui menaçait de lui faire tourner les talons. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il boive son café. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes.

«Mathieu ! couina l'un d'eux en se précipitant vers lui.

-On se calme, Geek, grogna l'interpelé en le repoussant doucement. Patron, c'est quoi ce truc qui dépasse de ton froc ?

-Détends-toi, gamin, c'est juste le courrier. Je suis allé le chercher ce matin rien que pour vous... Avoue que c'est plus original et plus simple que d'aller jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres...

-...Je préfère pas savoir qui était le facteur ...

-Factrice, gamin...

-Oui, bon, en attendant, il y a une lettre pour moi là dedans ! intervint le gameur. Et pas question que j'aille le récupérer là...là dedans !

-Fais pas ta pucelle, au pire, y aura juste un peu de...

-Stop ! l'interrompit le vidéaste. C'est assez dégueulasse comme ça, ferme-la deux minutes. Geek, c'était quoi exactement ce que tu devais recevoir ?

-La démo sur disque d'un jeu vidéo... »

Son créateur se dirigea vers la cafetière qui était en train de chauffer, tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il fit couler le liquide brunâtre dans la tasse posée à côté de l'appareil et commença à le boire sans même attendre qu'il refroidisse.

«Bon, on vérifie si il y est ou vous attendez que je me branle avec ?

-A toi l'honneur », marmonna le youtubeur qui fut d'autant plus dégoûté quand sa personnalité joignit le geste à ses paroles.

Le Geek détourna rapidement le regard et fit ensuite mine de vomir lorsqu'un « eh, gamin, t'en veux, y en a sur le bord » parvint à ses oreilles.

« Tiens, v'là ton jouet », lui lança le Patron en faisant glisser un objet sur la table. Il voulu s'en saisir, mais constata qu'effectivement, il en « restait un peu ». Il prit une feuille d'essuie-tout pour « en » enlever le plus possible en fusillant le pervers du regard.

« J'espère que tu fais pas toujours cette tête là quand tu t'astiques le poireau, gamin, parce que...

-C'est... c'est pas pareil ! Là c'est pas le mien !

-Pour ce que ça change...

-Tiens, une lettre anonyme, bailla Mathieu. Encore une fangirl qui veut faire sa mystérieuse...

-Une fangirl ? s'écria le gosse d'une voix suraiguë, le visage soudainement illuminé.

-C'est à mon nom...

-Fais voir quand même ! »

Il lui prit l'enveloppe des mains, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas toucher les taches répugnantes qui la parsemaient, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire s'effaça et son regard s'assombrit brusquement, affichant désormais une expression terrifiée.

Mathieu, qui s'apprêtait à porter la tasse à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il reposa voulu s'approcher du nerd, quand celui-ci leva vers lui ses yeux écarquillés.

« Bah alors, gamin, le texte porte à croire que c'était à moi qu'elle voulait écrire, la fangirl ? ricana la voix rauque du Patron.

-Geek ? fit leur créateur d'un air soucieux.

-Ce... c'est pas une fangirl. »

Il leur tendit le papier d'une main tremblotante. Quatre mots y étaient peints avec un liquide écarlate qui ne ressemblait pas à de l'encre simple.

« Les quatre vont mourir. »

* * *

C'était court (j'avoue). Review? ;)


	2. À plus tard

Chapitre deux: A plus tard

Mathieu se saisit de la feuille jaunâtre et relut l'inscription. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et se haussèrent dans la même seconde. Le patron, soupira bruyamment et appuya son dos contre le dossier de la chaise où il était assis. Il tendit le bras et tendit le bras pour attraper un paquet de cigarettes et le briquet posé dessus, tout en jetant un regard insistant à son créateur derrière ses lunettes noires. Celui-ci lui adressa un coup d'œil furtif, reposa la « lettre » sur la table avec un agacement feint et lâcha :

«Antoine.

-Quoi ? fit le Geek d'une voix mal assurée.

-Antoine ! C'est juste lui, il a presque réussi le con... poursuivit le châtain avec un sourire.

-Mais... comment ça ?

\- Bon... vous vous souvenez, hier, quand on s'est parlé au téléphone... ou par webcam...euh non, euh...

-Le téléphone, répondit le Patron, à qui personne n'avait rien demandé.

-C'est ça, donc...

-Jusqu'à votre cinquième bière.

-Hein ?

-Eh oui, gamin, tu t'es effectivement servi de la webcam en consommant les huit suivantes... J'avais l'intention de te faire payer le fait que j'ai pas pu mater mes pornos pendant ce temps, mais le spectacle compensait presque, tu sais, gamin...

-Eh merde...

-Cela dit, j'ai pas tout écouté non plus, c'est devenu pathétique...

-Bon, alors, il t'a dit quoi, Antoine ? les coupa soudain la troisième personnalité, dont l'intervention rappela à Mathieu le but premier de la conversation.

-On a fait un pari, reprit-il. Il avait affirmé qu'il allait réussir à me faire euh... « bander de peur » d'ici ce soir...

-On aimerait bien connaître la « source » de tout ça, gamin...

-Pas moi, dit précipitamment le Geek en attrapant la pochette en papier de son disque. Je monte dans ma chambre, Mathieu ! » termina t'il en sortant rapidement de la cuisine.

Son créateur fut soulagé de voir que le gameur semblait rassuré. Bien, son mensonge avait fonctionné. Avec beaucoup moins d'espoir de réussite, il se tourna vers le pervers, qui n'avait pas bougé et faisait toujours danser sa cigarette éteinte du bout de ses longs doigts.

« J'espère que tu t'attendais pas à ce que ça marche avec moi, gamin, je serais vexé que tu utilises avec moi les mêmes stratagèmes que pour le petit...

-Je t'ai vexé ? Tu m'en vois navré, lança ironiquement le vidéaste. Enfin, merci d'avoir joué le jeu...

-Pas de quoi, gamin, ça aurait pas été crédible, sinon. Alors, qui est ce qui t'en veut ? demanda l'homme en noir caleçon (ne l'oublions pas).

-Je sais pas. J'aimerais que ce soit réellement Antoine...

-Attends, c'était bien un truc que t'avais inventé pour faire sortir le gamin, cette connerie ?

-...Bah...

-Qui fait sortir le gamin d'où ? »

Le youtubeur se leva les yeux tandis que le rire rauque du Patron commença à se faire entendre.

«Maître Panda... manquait plus que lui.

Sans se préoccuper davantage de la discussion douteuse qui allait suivre entre Mathieu et le Patron, le Geek quitta précipitamment la cuisine, la démo d'un GTA provisoire à la main. Il était impatient de l'essayer, d'autant que son existence n'était au début que le fruit d'une rumeur très présente sur les forums de jeux vidéo. Cependant, même lui avait peiné à la dénicher et à se débrouiller pour qu'elle le lui revienne pour presque rien. On pouvait vraiment tout faire avec Internet...

Il entra dans sa chambre et en verrouilla la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il s'habilla en vitesse, histoire de ne pas se retrouver en pyjama dans la rue en cas d'urgence, comme la fois où le hippie avait enfumé la maison avec une substance (très) illicite dont lui-même ne connaissait pas le nom, et enfonça son éternelle casquette sur son crâne.

Enfin ! Qu'importe, il allait pouvoir jouer. Tout excité, il se pencha vers sa console, y inséra le disque s'empara de la manette... et s'aperçut que les commandes ne répondaient pas. Et merde. Plus de piles. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour vérifier, il avait enlevé les mortes la veille et s'était promis d'en racheter dans la semaine, histoire d'être tranquille. Il soupira. La partie devra encore attendre...Il prit un peu d'argent et sortit de la pièce.

Il longea le couloir d'un pas rapide, croisant au passage le Hippie, qui venait visiblement de se réveiller. Il n'avait à priori rien pris jusque là, il marchait à une allure et à une vitesse normale. Alors que le nerd s'apprêtait à partir, l'homme au bob en sac à patate l'interpella :

« Eh, salut gros, où tu vas comme ça ?

-Oh, salut Hippie ! Je vais juste chercher des piles pour ma manette, je voudrais pouvoir jouer à mon jeu...

-Celui avec les licornes chevauchant des patates bleues à queue de lama ?

-... pas exactement, non...

-Alors je peux rien pour toi, gros, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, souris le gameur. Bon si on me cherche, tu dis que je reviens dans une petite demi-heure d'accord ?

-Ça marche, gros.

-Super. A plus tard ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et prit la direction de la ville. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de l'atteindre, son domicile étant situé dans une zone un peu éloignée du milieu urbain. Cela convenait parfaitement au Hippie et à Maître Panda, qui détestaient la ville pour des raisons bien différentes. Pour sa part, il s'en fichait pas mal la plupart du temps, tout comme Mathieu. Du moment qu'il y ait du réseau et une connexion Internet de bonne qualité... Par contre, le Patron se plaignait (à sa manière) régulièrement de la trop longue distance qui le séparait de ses bordels. Enfin...

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle déserte, un raccourci qu'il connaissait pour se rendre à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude d'acheter ses jeux et ce qui va avec. Il cru soudain entendre des bruissements venant de derrière son dos. Il pivota d'un coup et n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à ce qui arriva l'espace des deux secondes suivantes. Il vit seulement une silhouette imposante de deux fois sa taille et sentit ses pieds quittant brutalement le sol avant que sa tête ne l'heurte durement. Sonné, il ne put se débattre lorsque quelqu'un le bâillonna, lui lia les mains et le jeta violemment contre une surface feutrée. Il n'entendit que des éclats de voix couverts par le ronronnement d'un moteur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Ficelle

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _D'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, en fin de compte je n'ai pas eu plus de temps. Mais voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, qui ne contient pas grand-chose de concret, certes, mais qui devrait soulever quelques interrogations (c'est l'effet recherché, en tout cas^^). Merci à ceux qui commentent ou lisent cette fic , ça fait plaisir ;)_

 _D'ailleurs, il se peut que ça ne soit pas tout le temps clair (ba oui, je suis pas toujours très compréhensible...) si c'est le cas, posez-moi des questions dans les reviews, j'essaierai de répondre par mp. S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance._

 ** _PETIT AVERTISSEMENT: Ce chapitre contient pas mal de vulgarités (j' m'amuse avec le Patron - pas comme vous les pensez, bande de pervers ^^- ) qui peuvent peut être en choquer certains. Rien de très méchant mais je préviens quand même._**

Brefouille, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ficelle

* * *

« Maître Panda… manquait plus que lui.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Mathieu, grogna l'intéressé. Je vois qu'on rigole bien, ici, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Patron.

\- Eh, gamin, faut qu'on te dise un truc…

\- Oui, approuva le châtain, viens voir là, en f…

\- Antoine doit arriver à faire « bander de peur » Mathieu d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Ils sont de plus en plus complices, tu sais… j'en serais presque jaloux.

\- Voilà, exac… Attends, quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que…

\- Mais non, ça on s'en branle !

\- Au sens littéral, gamin ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Oh, t'es pas drôle…

\- Panda, ça te parle, ça ? reprit le youtuber en lui collant la fameuse lettre sous son nez.

\- Et bieeen… nan. Mais sinon, c'est vrai que tu te branle avec Ant…

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour rédiger ton testament ?

\- Euuuh, c'est pas la peine. Fais moi voir cette feuille…

\- Mrmm, coup de main… fit « discrètement » le pervers. T'es pas loin du contexte…

\- J'en ai marre…

\- Les mecs…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est du sang.

\- …Pardon ? »

Mathieu fixa Maître Panda d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci abordait une mine sérieuse et attendait visiblement une réaction.

Les Sommet savaient que le chanteur, à force de vivre en partie comme un « vrai » panda et de se persuader qu'il l'était à moitié, avait développé ses sens à son avantage. Comme l'odorat, qui était chez lui particulièrement sensible. Aussi, il n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier l'odeur macabre qui imprégnait la page. Et qui correspondait ironiquement bien avec le message qui y était inscrit.

« Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. Ça t'était adressé ?

\- Oui, et avant que tu ne me pose la question, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin? intervint le criminel. C'est vrai que je me demande bien qui te… nous haïssait au point de nous enfermer dans un asile pendant…

\- Je pensait plutôt à quelqu'un de vivant, répliqua le vidéaste. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine qu'on se penche attentivement sur cette hypothèse pour…

\- Mais bien sûr que non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, bordel ! C'est un bout de papier avec trois mots dessus, merde ! D'accord, c'est du sang, et alors ? A tous les coups c'est l'autre dégénéré qui parle à son ventilo qui te l'a envoyé pour ce pari à la con ! »

Sur ces mots, il se saisit de la lettre jaunie et, dans le même mouvement, la réduit à l'état de boule compacte dans sa large paume.

\- On va vérifier, lâcha son créateur d'un ton sec en sortant de la pièce.

\- Je veux pas avoir l'air de m'incruster, mais quel pari ? demanda l'ursidé sitôt qu'il fut parti.

\- Tu sais, ct'histoire de bi…

\- Bigorneau quadricolore ! s'exclama un mystérieux individu en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Putain de journée… ça commence bien.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ça serait bien que tu penses à… t'habiller, par exemple ?

\- Bonne idée, gamin, j'veux pas te faire fantasmer plus longtemps… rêve pas trop de moi, d'accord ? » ricana t-il en quittant la cuisine sous les yeux fixes du Hippie (car c'était lui) et ceux exaspérés du Panda, qui les levait au ciel.

Au même moment, Mathieu revint sur les lieux, saluant brièvement le camé d'un signe de la main.

« Alors ? Ça n'a pas été long.

\- Je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

\- Et ? T'as laissé un message au moins ?

\- Pas besoin, il l'a modifié. Ce qui me permet d'affirmer avec certitude que c'est pas de sa part.

\- Je vais peut être regretter de te le demander, mais comment ça ?

\- Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais quand on est bourré au point de plus pouvoir raccrocher un téléphone, c'est plutôt difficile d'écrire correctement. Avec du sang.

-… Et il dure combien de temps le message de sa boîte vocale ?

\- Environ six heures.

\- Je vois. Ecoute, Mathieu, c'est pas souvent que je dis ça, mais le Patron a raison. Il faut que…

\- Que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour un bout de papier avec trois mots dessus. Je sais qu'il a raison. »

Ça ne rimait à rien. En temps normal, il l'aurait lu, froncé les sourcils, demandé aux personnes susceptibles de lui avoir envoyé ce truc pourquoi ils avaient fait cette blague stupide, foutu la lettre à la poubelle et il n'en aurait plus jamais entendu parler. En temps normal. Comme maintenant. Mais ni lui ni ses personnalités les plus norm…euh… enfin, les plus aptes à réfléchir n'avaient fait abstraction de ce message. Une anxiété discrète mais lancinante s'était installée en lui lorsqu'il avait lu ces mots, et il était sûr que les autres l'avaient ressentie aussi.

« C'est… enfin, je crois qu'inconsciemment j'ai fait le lien avec l'asile et… tout ce qui va avec.

\- À propos de ça… risqua le chanteur après un court silence. Est ce qu'un jour tu comptes me… enfin nous révéler ce…

\- J'en sais rien, le coupa brusquement son interlocuteur. Il y a des choses que tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir pour continuer à vivre. »

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Le Panda savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. De toutes façons, il y avait peu de chance qu'il n'apprenne quoi que ce soit de la bouche de son créateur. Enfin, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer à l'occasion. Il s'empressa tout de même de changer de sujet :

« Bref, oublions ce courrier et laissons-le dans la corbeille.

\- Le Patron l'a jeté, en sortant ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète.

\- Parfait. Autre question : Hippie, je rêve ou t'en a déjà trop pris ?

\- Je vois pas d'quoi tu parles, gros !

* * *

 _9h00._

« Les mecs, on tourne ! Laissez tomber vos drogues, putes, manettes de jeux et bambous respectifs et rassemblez vous en bas ! » _(ndla : parce que oui , dans cette fic ils habitent dans une maison à un étage. C'est bien les étages =3 )_

Quelques secondes plus tard, le pervers et l'ursidé étaient dans la même pièce que le youtuber. L'homme en noir fit remarquer à ce dernier :

« Eh, gamin, je peux t'assurer qu'il y avait pas une seule prostituée dans ma chambre !

\- Sans déc ?

\- J'te jure.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que t'as enfin compris que y'a des bordels pour ç…

\- Elles sont toutes les trois dans la cave.

\- …T'es définitivement irrécupérable. Où sont les autres ?

\- Chaussette ! s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ok, un… et le deuxième ?

\- Je vais le chercher, signala Maître Panda. »

Tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin, le pacifiste s'affala dans le canapé, un joint entre les lèvres. Il regardait ses mains d'un air… concentré (oui oui, on parle bien du Hippie). Il rapprocha sa main droite de son visage et ses deux autres acolytes purent constater qu'il écarquillait les yeux, bien que ceux-ci soient camouflés par de grandes lunettes roses (les yeux, pas les acolytes).

« Alors, gamin, t'as enfin découvert les bienfaits de Gi…

\- Je crois qu'jen ai trop pris, gros !

\- Sans blagues... Louche pas trop, rappelle toi, la dernière fois !

\- Je perds la mémoire, gros ! C'est grave ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'me rappelle plus à quoi sert cette ficelle !

\- Toi aussi tu mets des tampax, gamin ?

\- Tu parles pas de cette ficelle-là j'espère ? fit Mathieu.

\- J'parle de celle-là, gros, autour de mon poignet ! beugla le camé en brandissant un bras sur lequel aucune ficelle où bracelet n'était enroulé.

\- C'est pas là que ça se met, de toute manière, gamin, continua le criminel, qui avait l'air de s'amuser. Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'obstina le vidéaste, qui lui, sentait son exaspération progresser.

\- Ba on enfonce le côté opposé de la ficelle dans…

\- Toi, la ferme !

\- Je sais pas si c'est pareil pour les autres, gros, mais nous, les hippies, quand on veut se souvenir de quelque chose on attache une ficelle autour de notre poignet !

\- Mais t'as PAS de ficelle sur toi !

\- On peut vérifier, gamin… »

Le châtain envisageait de frapper sa tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle répande son contenu dans tous les coins, quand il vit – et entendit – Maître Panda débouler dans la pièce.

« Mathieu, je trouve pas le Geek !

\- T'as regardé dans sa piaule ? Il en est pas sorti depuis ce matin !

\- J'ai fouillé toute la maison, pas la moindre trace de lui !

\- La ficelle ! s'écria soudain le drogué.

\- Tu nous emmerde avec ta ficelle ! aboya son créateur.

\- Elle me parle !

\- À moins qu'elle nous dise où est le gamin, qu'elle retourne se faire [complétez avec bon vous semble, je n'ai sensiblement aucune idée des activités habituelles d'une ficelle] !

\- Il est parti chercher des piles pour pouvoir jouer à un jeu où des licornes chevauchent des patates bleues à queue de lama !

\- …La partie avant le délire des licornes m'intéresse. Il t'as dit quoi d'autre ?

\- Il revient dans une demi-heure ! J'ai encore la mémoire, gros, je suis sauvé ! J'étais certain qu'j'en avait pas trop priiiis…

\- Mathieu, intervint l'ursidé, c'est plausible, ça fait des jours que tout le monde rage parce qu'il faut acheter des piles… Il suffit de vérifier qu'il n'y en a pas dans la chambre du Geek ! Hippie, quand est-il parti exactement ?

\- Quand j'ai mis la ficelle, gros.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Quand j'en avais pas pris ! »

À ces mots, le vidéaste ne se sentit pas bien. Il mit à peine une demi seconde pour comprendre intégralement la situation. Le Hippie avait été clean jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la cuisine. Vers 7h30. Et il était maintenant 9h10. Une autre forme d'inquiétude vint progressivement s'ancrer en lui. Il demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« Et… il n'est pas revenu ? »

Question idiote, évidemment. Son inconscient avait pris le dessus un instant. Et l'inconscient posait toujours des questions idiotes. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas revenu !

« Il est peut-être dans un des bordels que je fréquente… tu veux que je téléphone ?

\- Putain, Patron, c'est pas le moment ! s'énerva le chanteur. Mathieu, il faut aller le chercher, il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose ! Surtout s'il est allé en ville ! »

Le temps que cette inquiétude se transforme en pressentiment. En mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, il suivait des yeux la fumée grise qui s'échappait de sa bouche pour se mêler aux nuages. D'habitude, dans ces moments-là, il se demandait si ces moutons du ciel n'étaient rien d'autre que les vastes débris éparpillés de ce tabac que l'on disait mortel. Mais pas à cet instant. D'autres choses bien moins poétiques encombraient son esprit. Une autre chose. La vengeance. Si, quelques courtes années plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'elle serait sa seule préoccupation, il aurait ri c'était tellement classique. Un homme devenant mauvais pour pouvoir se venger. Comme le méchant dans une histoire. Un scénario banal.

Et c'était à son tour. Il avait passé de si longs moi à attendre, à imaginer mille scénarios dont l'écarlate était la seule couleur. Tous aussi satisfaisants les uns que les autres. À présent, l'heure était venue. Il n'avait plus qu'à en choisir un au hasard et le mettre à exécution. La pièce qui manquait à chacun de ses macabres puzzles se trouvait deux salles plus loin.

Brusquement, la porte de celle où il se trouvait s'ouvrit, claqua et interrompit le cours de ses pensées en l'espace d'une seconde.

«Jon»! »

Cette seule interpellation le fit soupirer, car elle annonçait directement l'identité de celui qui venait de troubler sa tranquillité. Décidément, pas moyen d'avoir la paix sur son lieu de travail.

« Un problème ? répondit-il en se tournant lentement vers le nouveau venu, qui venait visiblement d'ajouter une nouvelle cicatrice faciale à sa collection.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de changer de cible au dernier moment ? On a mis deux semaines pour localiser l'autre salope et maintenant elle a foutu le camp, putain !

\- Reprend ton souffle, Michaël. Tu dis beaucoup de grossièretés en peu de phrases. Tu devrais plutôt réserver ce langage pour de grandes occasions.

\- J'mappelle pas Jonas Libérin. Alors, t'as une excuse valable en stock ?

\- Oui : l'identité de notre invité.

\- Fais voir. »

Jonas lui sortit alors une photo du tiroir d'un imposant meuble en bois et la lui tendit. Son collaborateur abandonna aussitôt son air furibond et un rictus amusé se dessina sur sa face couturée de blessures.

« Tu déconnes.

\- Il est à dix mètres de nous. Maîtrisé et surveillé.

\- J'y croirais quand je le verrai. Cela dit, je voudrais pas te gâcher le plaisir, mais faudra que tu fournisses une explication à Mat. Il est furieux et demande à communiquer avec toi dans les plus brefs délais. On a reçu sa demande par CC papier, et quand il écrit à l'hémoglobine, c'est qu'il est pas de bonne humeur. Pas du tout.

\- Ce cher Mathieu attendra. Je ne me suis toujours pas occupé de notre invité.

\- Et t'attends qu'il crève de vieillesse ?

\- Non, que tu sois au courant. Je ne voulais pas que tu dises ou fasses de bêtises. Tu es le seul à connaître mon…passé commun avec lui.

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'on y va maintenant ?

-Maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la pièce. Libérin referma la porte de son « bureau » derrière lui et, suivi de Michaël, longea les murs insonorisés du couloir central avant de s'arrêter devant une porte numérotée. Une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux gris, il poussa le battant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire à glacer le sang fendait son visage.

* * *

 _Et c'est la fin! (bon d'accord il était moins joli, celui-là.) J'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai quelques problèmes avec la gestion des fanfics, donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques problèmes de mise en page._

 _Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers, à bientôt les gens ! (oui, j'aime cette appellation. Pas banal du tout, ça.)_


	4. Contraste

_Hola buenos dias ladies and gentlemans!_

 _Salutations bande d'ambidextres incandescents! Avant d'entamer les festivités, je tiens (encore) à m'excuser d'être (encore) en retard sur ma fic. Elle est en retard principalement pour deux raisons: le manque de temps et la fatigue (ou la flemme, si vous préférez, c'est très aléatoire...)_

 _Merci aux six followers et aux deux favoriteurs (oui bon merde, j'invente des mots) ^^_

 ** _/ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DE LA VIOLENCE_** _(ui je spoile, sorry)_ _ **. ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR\**_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Contraste

* * *

L'éclat bien trop blanc de la pièce fit sévèrement étrécir les pupilles bleues du jeune homme lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. En un instant, la douleur revint habiter son corps, le faisant gémir. L'arrière de son crâne l'élançait horriblement, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tant bien que mal, il reprit ses esprits et habitua ses yeux à la lumière vive. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché à une chaise inconfortable seul au milieu d'une pièce entièrement nue et décidément trop blanche, la panique commença à l'envahir en même temps que les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout ça parce qu'il n'y avait plus de piles chez lui...

Le chuintement d'une porte qu'on ouvre coupa net ses pensées. Le Geek releva la tête et devina la silhouette carrée d'un homme qui se tenait bien droit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui lentement, comme un prédateur avançant vers sa proie qu'il savait prise au piège. Le gameur ne discerna son visage que lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il le reconnut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une stupéfaction non feinte, et, la gorge serrée par la peur, il réussi à bégayer :

« V...Vous ?! Mais comment... v...vous êtes...

\- Mort ? » fit l'homme en tordant sa bouche en rictus.

Il avait prononcé ce simple mot d'un ton rauque et glacial qui terrorisa la personnalité. Il était vêtu d'un costume aussi immaculé que le reste. Il fixait le Geek avec une expression intense, comme s'il se délectait de sa peur.

« Mon cher... poursuivit-il. Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai attendu ce moment. Vous en conviendrez... »

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter dans un horrible murmure :

« Qu'il serait regrettable d'en retarder le commencement. »

Trop pétrifié pour parler ou se débattre et encore sonné par la découverte de ce visage bien trop familier, le nerd eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le dos d'un autre inconnu fermer la porte de sa prison avant qu'un tissu noir ne lui couvre les yeux. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et s'interrompirent brusquement, le temps qu'un lourd silence s'installe.

Le jeune homme sentait encore la présence des deux hommes près de lui. Priant silencieusement pour qu'ils s'en aillent, il tenta de tirer discrètement sur ses liens, quand un horrible hurlement lui transperça le tympan. Surpris et horrifié, il hurla à son tour. Le silence angoissant fut en une seule seconde remplacé par un vacarme terrifiant. Des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements et d'incessants vrombissements l'entouraient, semblant le menacer. En un instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir changé d'environnement. Tout semblait si proche, si réel, et pourtant cela sortait de nulle part. Perdu et submergé par la peur, il se démenait à présent de toutes ses forces. En vain. D'horribles bruits de membres déchirés, arrachés ou déchiquetés l'assaillaient sans qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Il percevait même le macabre son du sang giclant violemment sur les murs.

Soudain, tout près de son oreille retentit le grondement terriblement réel d'une tronçonneuse. Son cerveau lui accorda alors quelques instants de lucidité. Le bruyant outil semblait se détacher du fond sonore, mais il en fit abstraction. Tout était faux, ce n'était qu'une bande son. Il s'en persuada, tentant désespérément de chasser la terreur qui le torturait.

Une discussion qu'il avait eue un jour avec le Patron lui revint soudain en mémoire. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'avoir peur était dangereux. Mais il fallait mieux avoir peur que le montrer à ses ennemis. Actuellement, il était terrorisé. Sauf qu'il n'était pas le Patron. Il était incapable de le cacher.

Sa gorge se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse ne jamais revoir ses frères. C'était tout ce qu'il avait. C'était pour eux qu'il vivait.

L'enregistrement (il ne chercha pas à savoir comment les deux hommes se l'étaient procuré) tournait toujours. Le gameur ne tarda pas à comprendre que ses « bourreaux » cherchaient juste à lui faire peur – résultat concluant jusqu'alors. Avec tous les efforts du monde, il régula sa respiration affolée et se décrispa du mieux qu'il put pour paraître plus calme. Il était décidé à leur monter qu'ils ne l'intimideraient pas. Un ricanement sinistre couvrit la rumeur pourtant déjà assourdissante.

« J'ai une petite question pour toi : où sont les autres ? »

Le jeune homme frémit mais ne prononça pas un mot.

« Tu as exactement cinq secondes pour me répondre, car ceci était un avant goût de ce qui t'arriveras si tu refuses d'ouvrir la bouche. »

Mais le Geek garda les dents serrées.

Grosse erreur.

Il le comprit en cinq secondes plus la fraction d'une sixième durant laquelle il se rappela à qui il avait affaire. Une fraction de trop.

Dans un rugissement triomphant, la chaîne de la tronçonneuse vint déchirer la chair de sa cuisse. Le jeune homme renversa sa tête en arrière, hurlant de douleur. Il la sentait s'enfoncer dans sa jambe avec une lenteur insupportable, le sang giclait sur son visage larmoyant.

Libérin était au bord de l'extase, se nourrissant inlassablement des cris de sa victime. Il en oublia la présence de Michaël derrière lui, ne prêtant attention qu'à lui, son arme et son ennemi. Sans arrêter le mécanisme, il retira la lame tourbillonnante de sa jambe, laissant une ouverture peu profonde, mais douloureuse. Sans dissimuler son immense plaisir, il recommença, attaquant successivement chacun de ses membres, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de l'os.

Tout autour de la personnalité n'était que douleur. Ses cordes vocales le brûlaient atrocement. Ses propres cris couvraient ceux de la bande son, qui lui parvenait maintenant comme un vague murmure. La souffrance était intolérable, chaque coup était une torture pour son être tout entier, il tirait sur ses liens, tentant de dégager des poignets ensanglantés, il désirait s'enfuir plus que tout, l'inconscience le rejetait, le laissant prisonnier de la douleur physique. Sa raison et son esprit l'avaient abandonné, il n'était plus qu'un corps martyrisé couvert de sang et de larmes.

Jonas stoppa la machine et la déposa avec une douceur presque affectueuse à ses pieds. Il examina ses habits et prit un air satisfait à la vue de l'écarlate qui les maculait. Il fit signe à Michaël d'éteindre la bande son et passa son doigt rouge sur ses lèvres en admirant son œuvre. Les liens de sa victime avaient finalement cédé, mais elle semblait ne pas s'en être aperçue, oscillant entre conscience et inconscience.

Il s'étira et s'avança vers le gameur étendu à terre. Constatant qu'il pouvait l'entendre et persuadé qu'il l'écouterait, il lui dit d'un ton faussement dégagé :

« Vous me voyez navré d'être obligé de vous reposer la question, mais... je vous demande où sont les autres. D'accord ? Allez... donne-moi ton adresse, sale fils de pute ! » le tutoya t'il brusquement en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

Les yeux gris de Libérin brillaient de noirceur. Son costard à l'origine blanc était maintenant maculé du sang de son ennemi. L'ensemble était immonde, de par le contraste évident que l'homme cherchait toujours à mettre en valeur.

« Jon', intervint Michaël en baillant, je voudrais pas t'interrompre, mais je crois qu'il te répondra pas.

\- Je sais que tu l'as encore... T'as conservé ce putain de document chez toi, tu n'aurais pas pu survivre sans !

\- Je crois qu'on devra appliquer le plan B, vieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé ?

\- J'ai reçu un message on doit rejoindre Mat à Lombardy, on a du taf à rattraper, faut pas qu'on traîne. On passera par la cambrousse et on le laissera dans un fossé sur le chemin, termina t'il en désignant le Geek d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Mathieu sera seul ? questionna Jon' après un court silence et un soupir d'agacement.

\- J'en sais rien, mais il nous a certainement pas invités à prendre le thé avec ses amis. Dépêche, il nous attend avant midi. »

Sans plus de contradictions, son acolyte se dirigea vers un pan de mur et posa sa main contre celui-ci. Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre et la façade coulissa pour dévoiler un petit dressing. Il y disparu et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé de vêtements simples et discrets, un grand drap plié sous son bras. Il y enveloppa le jeune homme à moitié mort et le tendit à son comparse, qui le passa en travers de ses épaules.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et la porte de referma sur eux dans un claquement résonnant.

* * *

 _11h00._

La vieille fourgonnette de Michaël cahotait sur les trous de la route de Lombardy. Son conducteur ne ralentissait pas pour autant son véhicule, ce qui faisait régulièrement pester Jonas, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'allumer une cigarette.

« Fais gaffe avec tes clopes, Jon' un jour tu vas crever sans t'en rendre compte à cause de cette saloperie.

\- N'empêche, ça m'emmerde vraiment de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps, fit le concerné en ignorant royalement la remarque.

\- Pour faire quoi d'autre ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé en connaître au moins une autre, ça m'aurait fait une expérience pratique.

\- Ça, c'était à toi de voir, t'es sûr que les recherches de ton frère sont fiables ?

\- Bien sûr. Fiables et complètes. Maintenant, il faut les récupérer, et si cet enfoiré crève, il faudrait encore que je patiente.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, occupe toi plutôt de savoir de quelle manière Mat va te faire payer pour l'échec de ta mission. T'as laissé tomber une cible principale pour régler tes comptes personnels dont il n'a rien à secouer... »

Libérin ne prit même pas la peine d'hausser les épaules. Il savait que Mathieu n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement, mais d'une part, il s'en moquait éperdument, et d'autre part, il lui devait bien trop, chose que Michaël ne savait pas. Dans ce domaine, avoir des dettes, qu'elles soient financières ou non, c'était signe d'ennuis. Plus les dettes étaient grosses, plus les problèmes l'étaient également. Et il suffisait d'une seule action de sa part pour que Mathieu ait de très gros ennuis. Définitifs.

Il fit signe à son ami de s'arrêter. La camionnette se gara sur le bas côté du chemin et les deux hommes en émergèrent. Jonas fit le tour et fit coulisser la portière arrière pour tirer le Geek, toujours enroulé dans le drap, hors du fourgon.

Ils étaient totalement seuls au beau milieu d'une campagne à l'abandon. Le mauvais état de la route confirmait que celle-ci était rarement empruntée.

Sans ménagement, il agita la toile et balança le châtain dans le fossé qui bordait le terrain. La personnalité retomba sur l'herbe desséchée avec un bruit mat et gémit de douleur. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et sa bouche se tordait tandis qu'il crachait du sang. Jonas s'approcha de lui et resta un instant immobile, le toisant de son ombre qui le recouvrait. Il se pencha sur lui et glissa un objet dans sa main tremblante en lui murmurant :

« Ravi de t'avoir fait découvrir l'enfer... Peut être à une prochaine fois, si tu as assez de chance pour survivre. »

Les portes claquèrent, le moteur rugit, et tout s'éloigna. Le laissant mourir seul.

* * *

 _Eeeeeet... C'est déjà fini! (oui, je sais que c'est court ^^") Voilà, j'aime toujours autant les cliffs (même si celui-ci est pas très spectaculaire... enfin bref)! Je poste le prochain dès que je peux (il est en cours d'écriture ^^), bye tout le monde!_

 _Reviews? 3_


	5. Leçon (in)utile

_**Hey! Donc, ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, et il n'est pas très long (ça, ça change pas...). Bon, vu le temps que j'ai mis avant d'écrire ce petit flashback, vous avez le droit de me taper (pas trop fort)^^"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages et leur nom appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et à la websérie "Le visiteur du futur" (si tu ne connais pas le visiteur du futur, tu as dix secondes pour taper ceci dans ta barre de recherche YouTube. Dépêche toi.).**_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Leçon (in)utile

 _"_ _Mraaaw!"_

 _Les miaulements impatients du chaton des Sommet ne faisaient pas bouger le Geek d'un millimètre. Sans jamais témoigner aucun signe d'intérêt ou d'exaspération, il gardait les yeux rivés sur la gameboy qu'il tenait entre ses mains hyperactives. Il les entendait vaguement, tout comme la petite voix dans le coin de sa tête qui lui suggérait de nourrir le petit félidé. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque l'inscription "LEVEL COMPLETED" apparut._

 _"_ _J'arrive, tais-toi un peu", dit-il doucement, sans pour autant faire taire la machine infernale. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit le paquet de croquettes tant convoité par « L'être démoniaque à quatre pattes dont on ne connaît pas le nom (en tous cas pas moi) ». Celui-ci ne cessa de miauler que lorsque le bruit de sa nourriture se déversant dans sa gamelle parvint à ses oreilles sensibles. Sans un remerciement pour celui qui l'avait probablement empêché de mourir de faim, il s'empressa d'entamer son repas._

 _Jetant un dernier regard attendri à la boule de poil aussi mignonne qu'ingrate, le gameur sortit de la cuisine pour entrer dans la pièce voisine._

 _Pour l'heure, les seuls occupants de la maison étaient le chat, le Patron et lui-même. Si le pervers n'avait pas la discussion facile avec lui, au moins, il le laissait tranquille. Le plus jeune était sujet à de violentes crises d'angoisse dans certaines circonstances spécifiques, et ce depuis leur "séjour" à l'asile. Bien que tous aient gardé de profondes séquelles, les siennes étaient les plus démonstratives._

 _Son acolyte était absent du salon. Au moment où il allait prendre place sur le canapé, de violents coups furent donnés à la porte d'entrée, et de puissants éclats de voix se firent entendre._

 _Le Geek se figea, effrayé. Les seules personnes dont ils recevaient la visite étaient les amis de Mathieu, qui indiquaient leur identité selon la manière dont ils toquaient à la porte… Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait un code aussi brutal._

 _Les coups recommencèrent._

 _Le nerd sentit son sang-froid s'en aller à toute vitesse. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il ne pouvait que regarder le rectangle de bois faire de même. Au moment où celui-ci explosa, le jeune homme fut brusquement pris par le bras et jeté dans un recoin entre un pan de mur et un fauteuil. Presque aussitôt, des coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce avant de laisser place à un silence tendu. La voix rauque du Patron lui parvint :_

 _"_ _Alors, bande d'enfoirés, rappelez-moi vos noms, que je sache à qui envoyer la facture de la porte."_

 _Le ton avait beau paraître calme, il était brûlant de colère. L'homme et la femme qui pointaient deux magnifiques onze millimètres en face du canon du sien avaient des visages beaucoup trop familiers pour le criminel._

 _"_ _Dario et Sara, agents de terrain. Nous sommes ici pour une mission vous concernant. Lequel de vous deux est Mathieu Sommet ?" fit la femme en désignant la cachette du gameur du menton._

 _Oh non, ils n'allaient pas faire long feu ici. Même à deux contre un._

 _"_ _Je te conseille pas d'éviter mes questions, grognasse, si tu veux pas avoir un trou entre tes deux nibards._

 _\- A votre place, je ne m'inquièterais pas du nombre de trous que pourront faire les balles de votre flingue, mais plutôt de ce que contiennent les nôtres » répliqua la concernée. Fine, élancée, blonde, yeux bleus glacés, combinaison moulante n'oubliant aucun détail de ses formes, y compris son imposant 85C. L'homme à côté d'elle était un grand brun baraqué aux allures de Matt Damon dans Green Zone. La représentation exacte des Ken et Barbie de services, à la différence que ceux-ci étaient livrés avec un vrai revolver. Chargé._

 _« Si ce ne sont pas des balles, dites-le-moi tout de suite, je vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps…_

 _-Ce ne sont pas des balles, effectivement. Mais la vitesse de nos projectiles est au moins égale à celle des vôtres. Il s'agit de micro-seringues contenant une dose faible, mais extrêmement concentrée d'antibiotique._

 _-Nous avons trouvé le moyen de guérir définitivement le patient Mathieu Sommet, enchaîna Dario. En éradiquant ses personnalités. Si vous êtes l'une d'entre elles, une injection de ce sérum vous sera fatale. Veuillez poser votre arme._

 _-Va te faire foutre. »_

 _Le Geek maudit intérieurement son frère à ces mots. Quel con. Mais quel con ! Que pensait-il pouvoir faire à une arme contre deux ? Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, attendant le premier coup de feu._

 _Pourtant rien ne vint. Par chance, les intrus semblaient vouloir poser les questions avant de frapper._

 _« Pour la deuxième fois, posez votre flingue._

 _-Pauvres connards, siffla le criminel. Nous tuer, c'est le tuer. Nos vies sont reliées, et c'est pas votre merde de médoc qui va décider du contraire._

 _-Vous avez justement tort sur ce point, répliqua le baraqué. Cette « merde de médoc » le mettra, certes, dans un état de douleur psychologique extrême si une ou plusieurs de ses personnalités venait à se faire contaminer, mais ne le tuera pas. Nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer si vous ne coopérez pas. Lâchez votre arme,_ s'il vous plaît. _»_

 _Ces trois derniers mots fissurèrent les nerfs solides du Patron. Il ne pourra pas tenir encore très longtemps sans appuyer sur la gâchette._

 _« Nous n'avons qu'une question à vous poser, reprit Sara, et nous ne vous la reposerons pas : Êtes-vous oui ou non Mathieu Som… »_

 _Après ce premier coup de feu qui avait brutalement interrompu la blonde, la suite des évènements fut un véritable cauchemar auditif pour le Geek. Les agents avaient menti, les chargeurs de leurs revolvers étaient remplis de balles. De vraies balles de plomb qui sifflaient et venaient se planter dans les murs. Il se roula en boule, et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que seul un bourdonnement dense et assourdissant ne lui parvienne._

 _Il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, sans rien entendre autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne vienne s'abattre lourdement sur son épaule._

 _Il cessa de respirer, écarquillant les yeux._

 _« Allez gamin, sors de là et viens m'aider à nettoyer. »_

 _Un soulagement indescriptible l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix rauque de son frère. Il jaillit de sa cachette et se jeta dans le bras du criminel. Celui-ci l'étreignit brièvement et lui intima de le suivre vers l'entrée. Le gameur fit quelques pas dans cette direction et s'arrêta brusquement, réprimant un haut le cœur._

 _Ken et Barbie gisaient sur le sol, les yeux ouverts. Étonnamment, il y avait très peu de sang, seul un mince filet écarlate qui s'écoulait de leur bouche._

 _« Ils sont morts tous les deux… souffla t'il. Mais comment tu as…_

 _-J'ai toujours un coup d'avance, répondit le Patron en ramassant deux petites seringues tombée à côté des cadavres. Prends la fille, on va les balancer dans le puit. Je t'autorise à peloter ses boobs, dit-il avec un sourire pervers. »_

 _Comme tripoter les seins d'une morte ne faisait pas partie des fantasmes du gamin, il n'en fit rien et la hissa sur son épaule, évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard vide._

 _Les corps tombèrent au fond du puit dans de grands bruits d'éclaboussures. Le nerd y jeta un bref coup d'œil et referma l'embouchure avec le disque de bois. Son visage ne trahissait aucune expression de crainte ou de dégoût, il ne tremblait même pas. Cet état d'esprit força le respect de l'homme en noir envers son frère, il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude._

 _« Ça va, gamin ? demanda-t-il tout de même._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu bien pire. De toute façon, ils voulaient nous tuer, pas la peine de pleurer pour eux. »_

 _Ils rebroussèrent chemin à pas lent. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Geek brisa le silence :_

 _« Et toi, ça va ?_

 _-Comment ça ? fit le criminel, un peu décontenancé par la question._

 _-Je veux dire, c'était si facile pour toi de les vaincre ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment un coup d'avance sur tout ? Ce qu'ils ont dit sur le traitement, ça aurait pu être vrai, tu sais, moi, à ta place, j'aurais… j'aurais eu peur, quoi !_

 _-Moi, peur ? Allons… »_

 _Le pervers s'arrêta, sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste de costard. Le Geek soupira. A quoi s'attendait -il ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui répondre que…_

 _« J'étais mort de trouille, gamin. »_

 _La réaction dudit gamin fut immédiate. Il se tourna complètement vers lui et le dévisagea comme s'il s'était transformé en caniche nain._

 _« M…mais…_

 _-Ouvre pas si grand la bouche, gamin, tu vas me donner des idées, ricana le Patron en allumant une clope. Cela dit, c'est plutôt bon signe pour moi._

 _-Je ne comprends plus rien… Qu'est ce qui est bon signe ?_

 _-Que ça te troue le cul à ce point-là. Avoir peur, c'est humain, et…_

 _-Bah techniquement, objecta le gameur, on n'est pas vraiment hu…_

 _-Arrête de réfléchir, et laisse-moi t'expliquer un truc, gamin, grogna son interlocuteur. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir peur, parce que c'est quelque chose de très difficile à réprimer. Et si, comme moi, tu as tendance à te retrouver dans les emmerdes face à des personnes disons… rarement sympathiques, tu as quand même le droit d'avoir les boules qui remontent jusque dans ta gorge. Mais certainement pas de le montrer. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec ces deux crevards si je n'avais pas masqué mes émotions, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. »_

 _Sa tirade fut suivie par un long silence, silence durant lequel le Geek sembla réfléchir intensément aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre._

 _« Ce qu'il vaut mieux que tu retiennes, c'est que ta propre peur est souvent plus dangereuse que ceux que tu affrontes. », conclut l'homme en noir en tirant une taffe._

 _Ils reprirent leur lente progression vers la maison, sans plus de mots. Lorsqu'ils y rentrèrent, ils virent « L'être démoniaque à quatre pattes dont on ne connaît pas le nom (en tous cas pas moi) » en train de nettoyer le carrelage devant l'entrée avec de vigoureux coups de langue. Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver, il leva la tête vers eux, dévoilant quelques gouttes écarlates qui perlaient sur ses moustaches._

 _Le Patron s'assit lourdement dans le canapé, tandis que la boule de poils vient se frotter contre les jambes du nerd. Celui-ci alla dans la cuisine et versa machinalement une dose de croquettes dans sa gamelle, sans penser au fait qu'il l'avait déjà nourri. L'animal – curieusement – ne protesta pas et entama son deuxième repas de la journée en ronronnant de satisfaction._

 _L'homme en noir faisait tourner sa demi cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts, repensant vaguement à la leçon qu'il avait apprise à son frère. Qu'il la retienne ou pas, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas grande importance._

 _Après tout, il y avait bien peu de chances qu'elle ne lui soit utile un jour._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, même si, j'admets, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours (et que ça vous donne toujours envie de reviewer )_**

 ** _Je continue toujours cette fiction et la finirai, je le jure devant la Sainte Pelle!_**


End file.
